


melting

by witchpanties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ??????????, First Kiss, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchpanties/pseuds/witchpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all this time spent waiting for the promise of his lips, and all this time he could have been getting to know the softness himself - armins point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	melting

   With a sigh it begins. A breath pulled mid-flight as you pull his brown hair to give him an idea to stop, so you can get a look at his blushed, puffy lips. He takes your face in his hands and pours his heart and soul down your throat

and suddenly you're choking on the tongue's warmth, his foreign touch infesting in your bones. You've never felt this way before, never felt like you were on six different types of drugs all of them overdosing you at the same time, never had this feelings for anyone else, but him. And it's like a dream, a burst of fresh, misty air, filling you with confidence and you trip over him, his musky smell leaving you creating new words. He tells you to sit down, and you slide down the wall as

he kisses

every part

of your face

and you're suddenly disappearing, your face so warm and his so frigid, with a artful smile across it.

"I want to kiss you until you melt" he says

.

.

.

and you let him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i wrote this in 3 minutes lOl


End file.
